


My Sweet Darling

by GraySonOfGotham



Series: JayTim Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Bare Skin, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Self-Esteem Issues, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: The village warriors have come back from their hundred days’ voyage and there is a celebration going on. But Tim is not attending. Instead, he hides out behind the trees and just watches as the villagers go up and congratulate Jason.Oh sweet Valhalla, Jason. With his dark, tanned skin, his strong muscles, and his swirling tattoos.And Tim, Tim maybe the chieftian’s son, but there is no way he will ever be good enough for Jason.JayTim Week 2018, Day 3 - Vikings & Bare Skin





	My Sweet Darling

Tim hides behind the tree and tugs his dark red cloak in on himself a little further. He peers around the thick trunk once more, his eyes immediately draw towards the celebrations around the great bonfire in the center of the village.

Tim should be there celebrating too, but he does not want to go over there tonight.

Their village’s warriors came back today, after a hundred days’ voyage, bringing back good food, wine, and foreign treasures.

The trip had been expected to take another month, but they were back early, so no one had time to prepare for the celebrations.

But the leader of their warriors, Jason, had brushed it off and said a good fire, some food and wine, and some hours spent telling stories was satisfying enough.

Of course, his gesture of generosity towards the women, who would have been scrambling to get together a feast worthy of their trip, makes everyone adore him even more than they did before.

Tim sighs softly from behind his tree and closes his eyes. He reaches around his neck and grabs the necklace that hung on a thin strap of leather. It is a tooth from the largest wild boar the village had ever seen, shot and killed by none other than Jason himself.

It was during Jason’s initiation as a young warrior. He hand his fellow warriors-in-training were sent off into the wilderness for ten days and ten nights. And whoever could bring back the offering most worthy of the gods, they would be the new leader.

And of course, it was Jason. There was a huge celebration that night as well, and as usual, Tim hung around the outskirts of the festivities, sticking to the shadows, content with just watching Jason.

And that night, it was the first time Jason ever noticed Tim. Sure, Tim knew Jason had seen him around the village before and probably knew his name, but they had never interacted.

Jason was good friends with Tim’s older brother, but the two of them never really bothered with Tim. Maybe it was because he was not built like them. Tim was small, skinny, and he was no good with weapons. He had no more strength than the village women.

Tim had tried really hard, working himself to the brink of exhaustion, and there was still no improvement. The chieftain, Tim’s father, gently told him that some men just were not meant for war. He encouraged Tim to stop and just be happy with who he is. Tim eventually gave up.

He kept to himself, knowing very well that the other villages, men and women alike, talk about him. How did the chieftain, a strong warrior and leader in his own right, end up with a son like Tim?

But that night, Jason came up to Tim, and in his hand was a tooth from the wild boar. It had been cleaned, and a neat hole had been bored into it. A new string of leather was threaded through the hole and there was a knot tied on top in a crude necklace.

Jason dropped it into Tim’s hand, and Tim stared up at him in wonder.

“All of us boys have one,” he explained. “Thought you might want one too.” His smile made Tim’s heart flip, and Tim wanted to smile back, but he could only stare up at Jason in wonder.

Jason stepped back, gave Tim one last smile before running back to the festivities of the night.

That was six years ago. Jason has never spoken to Tim since, and sometimes Tim thinks Jason probably forgot his name by now, if he ever even knew it, but Tim knows he will always remember Jason, no matter where the man goes.

Tim watches from the darkness as Jason roars with laughter from something Tim’s brother says. They cheer and drink. Some dribbles down Jason’s chin, into his trimmed beard. His long, wavy hair is braided with flowers from the girls of the village. His cheeks are rosy and his eyes shining with the reflection of the fire.

And if that is not bad enough, Jason wears a thin shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing his thick arms, covered in swirling tattoos. The strings on his shirt are completely undone, and Tim can see the slightly sweaty skin and more tattoos that extend down even further. It makes Tim’s throat dry.

He quickly looks away in embarrassment and toys with the necklace again.

He wants to steal another glance at Jason, but does not dare to, in fear that something worse than a hot blush would happen. Tim hurries away, sticking to the outskirts of the town. He ducks into the house he shares with his brothers. However, his older brother has been away on the voyage, and will surely spend the night with some lady, and Tim’s younger brother is visiting their father in the next town.

So Tim is alone once more. Tim goes around, lighting candles. He pulls off his red cloak and sets it on a chair. He pulls his tunic over his head and pulls off his boots as well. Tim takes off his shirt as well, shivering slightly.

He glances down at his arms, which are bare and pale. Tim hates the sight of his arms. They are not strong and tattooed like the warriors. They are not tan and hairy like the farmers. They are delicate and slim like a woman’s. Aside from a jagged scar running from the inside of elbow down to nearly his wrist, Tim has no marks of manliness on him. Even the scar was from a time he got attacked by a bear while out collecting berries.

Had his brother not been with him, Tim would have suffered worse.

Tim quickly pulls his shirt back on. He tidies up the house a bit, making sure there are things ready for his older brother’s return the next night.

Suddenly, drunken footsteps came up towards the house. Tim pauses. Have the festivities ended already?

Tim opens the door and peers outside, holding a lantern to see who is approaching. His eyes widen. It is Jason.

Jason stumbles up to Tim, his bulk blocking the entire doorway. He is drunk, extremely drunk. He smiles at Tim widely.

“Hello, wife!” Jason says cheerily. “Have you- Have you been keeping the house cl-clean in my absence?”

He walks into the house, his footsteps unsteady. Tim just blinks after him. “I think- I think you have the wrong house,” he says quietly.

“Nonsense!” Jason crows. He spins around, and Tim fears he will fall over. “You’re my l-little wife, aren’t you?” he asks. He pats Tim on the head. “My sweet, obedient wife.” He grabbed Tim by the wrist and pull him in, crushing his face into his chest.

Tim lets out a surprised squeak. His heart is beating erratically in his chest, threatening to burst. Tim can smell the smoky fire, the savory meats, the sweet wine, and the salty ocean on Jason’s skin. Jason uses his other hand to toss away his fur cloak and wraps both arms around Tim.

Tim can barely breathe. Not because Jason is squeezing him too tight, but because Jason is touching him at all. Tim wants to push him away, but finds that his hands are stubborn wrapped around Jason’s waist. His cheeks is squished against a strong bicep, and Tim can feel the muscles bulging and moving under the gorgeously tanned and tattooed skin.

Tim wants to lick that skin. His face burns at that thought.

Finally, Jason lets him go. “Did you- Did you miss me, my little wife?” Jason asks. He sits down heavily on Tim’s bed. Tim winces silently, glad it did not break.

Jason reaches down to take off his boots, but nearly pitches over. Tim quickly gets down on his knees to help him. He unbuckles both of Jason’s boots and eases them off. Jason sighs audibly when they are set aside.

“Kiss me, wife,” Jason murmurs drunkenly.

He grabs Tim by the arm and pulls him up onto his lap. Tim yelps out loud and Jason laughs.

“Why, you’re like a blushing virgin!” Jason says. “But you _are_ a virgin, yes? I cannot have a wife that has already been touched by another!” His eyes suddenly become angry.

Tim is little bit terrified and a lot turned on. “I’m a virgin,” he promises, glowing even redder. He hopes with all his heart that Jason will not remember this come morning.

Jason’s face breaks into a large smile again. “Good! Now come, dear. I have been away at sea for a hundred days now! Show me that you missed me and that you love me!” Jason spreads his legs, and there is an unmistakable bulge in his pants. Tim’s eyes widen when he sees it.

All of his fantasies are become reality way too quickly. And no matter how much Tim wants it, he cannot let anything happen when Jason is drunk. He slides off Jason’s lap and backs away. “Go home, Jason,” he says, his voice cracking slightly. “You are drunk, and you are not thinking!”

“What do you mean?” Jason asks, confused. “But you’re supposed to take care of me. I am your husband, am I not?”

“ _No_ , you’re not!” Tim says loudly. “I’m- I’m-” He want to say he was a man, but no, Jason is a man, and Tim is not like Jason. “I’m not your wife. And you’re not my husband.” He ducks his head and looks away. “You never will be.”

Jason lets out a hurt sound. “Why?” he asks. “Is- Is your heart taken by someone else? Do you not love me anymore because I was gone for so long?” Jason lurches forward and has Tim pinned to the wall in a second. “Please tell me what I did, my sweet darling. Is there another I need to fight for your love? Do you want gifts? My love, just tell me what you want and I shall bring it to you!”

Tim grits his teeth and tries not to cry. He lets his head thump against Jason’s firm chest, reveling in the warmth for another selfish moment. “You’re mistaking me for someone else, Jason,” he says softly. “Your- Your wife isn’t here. I don’t know where she is, but I’m not her, Jason. So please. Go. Before you do something you will regret and hurt her when she finds out.”

Tim does not even know that Jason had a wife. Surely there would have been a huge celebration. Could it have been during the week Tim was away several months ago and no one told him? It would not surprise Tim. No one really bothered telling him anything.

“Who?” Jason asks. He steps back, looking scandalized. “Please do not tell me I must fight a _woman_ for your love!”

“ _What?_ What are you talking about? You’re drunk! Go home!” Tim shouts, frustrated now. He smacks Jason in the chest a few times. Then, Jason grabs his wrist and pulls him in gently. He drapes Tim’s arm over his shoulder and holds Tim by the waist and his head.

“My sweet wife. Have you gone mad in my absence? If you have, my dear, I will still stay by your side until Ragnarök.”

Tim sniffles softly into Jason’s shirt, pressing desperately into the warmth. “At least you’re faithful to her. She’ll surely be worried about you now, Jason. I will walk you back, if need be. Who is your wife?”

“Why, you, of course! My sweet, are you sick? Shall I take you to the healer’s house?”

Tim just sighs tiredly. He pushes away and steps out of Jason’s embrace. He grabs his coat from the chair and throws it over his shoulders. “I’m going to find your wife,” he mutters. “Let her come and get you.”

Tim quickly leaves, running back towards where the celebrations were still going on. Tim spots his brother, with two of the village girls hanging off each arm. If anyone knows, it is his brother.

Tim approaches shyly, side-stepping other drunk men and children running around.

“Brother,” Tim says quietly. “May I- May I speak to you a moment?”

Dick blinks up at Tim, his eyes glazed over. He lets out a dramatic sigh. “Ex- Excuse me,” he tells the girls. He moves to the side with Tim. “Yes?”

“Do you know where I can find Jason’s wife?” he asks.

Dick shook his head. “ _Whose_ wife? Because for a sec- second, I swear you said Jason’s wife.”

“I did,” Tim says calmly.

Dick laughs loudly, slapping a hand onto Tim’s shoulder. Tim winces silently but makes no move to shrug Dick off.

“Jason doesn’t- Jason doesn’t _have_ a wife,” Dick says. He snorts. “I don’t- don’t know when you got it in your head that Ja-Jason got _married_.” He laughs loudly again. “ _I_ don’t even know when he- he will get married! He- He claims to have his eyes s-set on a partic- a particular girl, but does not want to- to ruin her innocence or something.”

Dick shakes his head at Tim. “Perhaps you should retire early, brother dear. You seem to have nothing but n-nonsense up in your head.”

With that, he staggers back towards the fire.

Tim watches him go, the gears in his head slowly turning. Then, Tim bolts back to the house.

When he bursts inside, Tim finds Jason asleep and snoring on his bed. His shirt lies crumpled on the ground, and his leather pants beside it.

Tim sighs heavily. He grabs a woolen blanket and gently throws it over Jason, covering up the beautiful skin that Tim would love to stare at for the rest of eternity.

He picks up Jason’s discarded clothing and folds it, placing it on a chair with Jason’s cloak and boots. Tim then goes around, blowing out all the candles.

Tim hesitates just a moment before grabbing another woolen blanket and lying it down onto the floor. Tim lies down on it and tucks his arm under his head as a makeshift pillow.

Tim does not dare use his brothers’ beds. They were very particular about their property being touched, even by Tim or each other. As Tim is about to fall asleep, he hears the bed creak.

There is a light groaning sound. Tim turns over.

“Hrnn… Why’re you… Why’re you over there?” Jason asks sleepily. “C’mere.”

Tim hesitates a moment before making his way over quietly. “Do you need something?” he asks. “Water, perhaps?”

Jason grunts, then reaches out and grabs Tim’s waist. He pulled Tim down onto the bed. He pulls the blanket over the both of them and keeps Tim trapped there with his strong arm.

Tim is panicking now. Jason’s sleepy face smiles at him. “I’ve spent too many night alone already, my darling. And I fear you have as well. I shall not let you go.” Jason nuzzles Tim’s face gently, and Tim’s heartbeat picks up.

“Jason…”

“Yes, my love?”

Tim just lets out a shaky sigh. He has no idea what to do now. “Nothing,” he says. “Just go to sleep.”

Jason presses a soft kiss to Tim’s forehead. “With you by my side? I’ll be asleep in a heartbeat.”

And he held true to his word. Not a minute passed, and Jason went back to snoring. But Tim stayed wide away. His face is half an inch away from Jason’s tanned chest and hard muscles. Jason smells delightful, and his body is warm and comforting like bread straight out of the oven. Tim just wants to burrow deeper.

He dares to press forward. His lips ghost over Jason’s skin and a shiver runs down Tim’s body. If this is a mistake, it is the greatest mistake of Tim’s life. And since it will only be tonight, Tim is going to make the most of it. He lets his arm wrap around Jason’s naked waist, fingertips trailing over old scars and hot skin until it rested against the muscles of Jason’s back.

Tim smiles a little and closes his eyes. He drifts off to sleep too easily.

~

Tim is awake before Jason the next morning. And when he sees the tattooed chest of his darkest dreams, Tim panics. He attempts to wiggle out of Jason’s embrace before the man wakes up, but he has no such luck.

“My darling, you wiggle any more, and I will become too excited to let you leave my arms. Stop moving, and I can promise you will stay a virgin.”

Tim immediately stops squirming.

“Hmm.” Jason hums contently and kisses the top of Tim’s head.

Tim is afraid to lift his head and have Jason see his face. “You’ve- You’ve got it all wrong, Jason,” Tim tries. “I’m not-”

“Not yet, my darling, but you will be,” Jason promises. “And I will take you on my voyages to the other lands, and they will all bow down in awe at the beauty of my wife and surrender themselves over to you.”

“You’re _mistaken_.”

Jason suddenly pulls Tim’s head back, and Tim squeezes his eyes shut in fear of the rejection. He can feel the tears welling up already.

“Are you not my little shadow who follows me everywhere I go, just watching and never saying a word? I waited for so long for you to approach me, my darling. But you never seemed to take any interest in me, so I did not dare try approaching you.” A hand strokes through Tim’s hair, surprising him and his eyes snaps open again. He looks up at Jason, who smiles softly down at him. “Why do you look so surprised? Am I wrong?”

Tim cannot find the words to answer. “But I’m-”

“You are my light, my shadow, my joy, my reason. You think I have not been watching you, darling? I know you are the one who fixes the holes in my armor, the one who makes sure I get the sharpest swords, the one who makes the best lamb I’ve ever tasted.”

Suddenly, something bitter inside Tim rears. “You don’t even know my name,” he bites out.

“Of course I do!” Jason argues indignantly. “Your brother is my greatest friend, in case you forgot.”

“You know my brother’s name, and everyone knows my brother’s name. You can go ask ten people in the village if they remember what _my_ name is.”

“I know what your name is.”

“What is it then?”

“I dare not say it,” Jason says, his voice dropping to a whisper. “I promised myself that the first time I would utter your name aloud will be on the night we get married and we lie together for the first time.”

“You’re- You’re jesting,” Tim says, his eyes wide. “I don’t believe you.”

“A warrior has nothing if he has no honor, my sweet darling. And I am an honorable warrior, I can attest to that. I _do_ know your name. I’ve been calling your name to you silently for years now. How could I not know?”

Tim looks away. He still does not believe Jason.

“I will show you,” Jason says. “Marry me tonight, my dear, and I will show you. I will then whisper or shout your name as many time as you wish,” Jason says. “I can show you tonight.”

“We can’t get married,” Tim says. He tries moving away from Jason again. “The laws-”

“The laws apply to those who live here,” Jason says. “We can leave.”

Tim shakes his head insistently, tears in his eyes. “You can’t leave. The village needs you! They expect you to get married any day now, and have children with a pretty girl, and- and lead them all into Valhalla…”

Jason laughs quietly. “What they are looking for is a god among man. And I can promise I am no god.”

Tim smiles a little at that. “Hard to tell the difference,” he says, placing a hand on Jason’s chest gently.

“Don’t let the gods hear you, my darling,” Jason joked.

Tim’s smile dies. “Jason… you know we can’t.” He looks up and meets Jason’s eyes. Jason brings a hand up to wipe away the building tears. “But if you get married, and you have children, then you can still come see me whenever you want, and no one will say anything about it.”

“No,” Jason says fiercely. “ _No_.”

“There’s no other way. It’s that or nothing at all.”

“Just come with me! We can leave!”

The tears run down Tim’s face. He looks away again. “You can’t do that. For the sake of the village, Jason-”

“But they’re what’s keeping you from me! I don’t think I can wait to have you anymore.”

“Then don’t,” Tim says. “Take me, Jason. Take me.”

“I promised, darling. I promised not to taint you or let anyone else taint you until I- until I make you mine,” Jason whispers.

Tim grits his teeth in frustration. Why does Jason not understand? “Jason-”

“Don’t say it again, my darling, please,” Jason says, his voice pleading.

“But-”

“You need not remind me, darling,” Jason promises. “I know already.”

“Then-”

“And I do not care,” Jason says. “I will find a way, even if I have to go to the ends of the Earth to do so. You will see.”

“Jason…”

“I promise, my sweet darling. You just need to wait for me to do so. Will you wait for me?”

Tim sniffles softly. “I’ll always wait for you.”

“Good. Then that’s all I ask of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, sorry it wasn't really a happy ending. but I didn't want it to be horribly depressing, so I left it open for interpretation.
> 
> I was really hoping that the Vikings culture didn't really care about homosexuality, and they don't, as long as the men are married and with kids as well. After marriage and kids, they can go have as much sex with men as they want. But outside of marriage it's like worthy of exile and such. And I wanted it to be as accurate as possible, so that's why they don't get that happy ending, sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I did a heck of a lot of research for this, and it took way longer than I wanted it to, but I hope you guys liked it! <3


End file.
